pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars 3: The Final Showdown
McQueen, Mater, Sally, Doc and the rest of the Radiator Springs crew train with P.T. Flea's Circus Troupe to stop the world from being taken over by Miles Axlerod, Chick Hicks, Professor Z and their henchmen. Voice Actors * Bonnie Hunt as Sally/Mrs. The King * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Sir Tow Mater * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * John Tuturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Paul Dooley as Sarge * Ringo Starr as Fillmore * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Cheech Marin as Ramone * John Ratzenberger as Mack * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie/Galloping Geargrinder * Jerome Ranft as Red''' ' * Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino * Vanessa Redgrave as Mama Topolino * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks * Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod * Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp * Peter Jacobson as Acer * Joe Mantegna as Grem * Stanley Townsend as Ivan/Victor Hugo/Vladimir Trunkov * Lloyd Sherr as Tony Trihull * John Mainier as J. Curby Gremlin * Brad Lewis as Tubbs Pacer * Paul Dooley as Petrov Trunkov * Devon Boston as Petey Pacer/Marcelo & Marco * John Ratzenberger as Tyler Gremlin * Keith Ferguson as Sylvester the Crane/Muggsy Liftsome * Steve Blum as Fred Fisbowski/Don Crumlin/Karl Haulzemoff * Dee Bradley Baker as Tolga Trunkov * Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo * Jason Isaacs as Leland Turbo/Siddeley * Bruce Campbell as Rod " Torque " Redline * Dee Bradley Baker as Stephenson * Lindsey Collins as Mia * Elissa Knight as Tia * Richard Kind as Van * Edie McClurg as Mini * John Ratzenberger as Circus Cab * Guido Quaroni as Circus Forklift * Tony Shalhoub as Circus GT * Stanley Townsend as Circus Pickup * Gideon Emery as Circus Sedan * Phil LaMarr as Circus Van * Humpy Wheeler Wheeler as Tex Dinoco * Richard Petty as The King * Mike Nelson as My Name Is Not Chuck * Jeremy Piven as Harv * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger * David Hobbs as David Hobbscap * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Caroline Correa as Carla Veloso * Sebastian Vettel as Max Schnell * Keith Ferguson as Rip Clutchgoneski * Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton/Prince Wheeliam * Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette * Erik Passoja as Shu Todoroki * Michael J. Fox as Nigel Gearsley * Jerome Dalton as Raoul CaRoule * Fernando Alonso as Miguel Camino * Haruka Ayase as Okuni * Yoko Maki as Shigeko * Yu Aoi as Tamiko * Robert Downey Jr. as Taia Decotura * Jeff Garlin as Otis * Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino * Vanessa Redgrave as Mama Topolino/The Queen * Prince William as himself * Mr. T as Brett Wagen/Paul Oilkley * Bindi Irwin as Donna Pitts * Channing Tatum as George Subaru. * Mark Wahlberg as Luke, a red car with the same number as Lighting McQueen's. * Amanda Bynes as Layla, the race's first female. Script '( Dramatic music plays as lights shine over a hill )''' * Tow Mater: Ladies and gentlecars, my best friend, Lightning McQueen and I welcome you to the grand opening of the...... FAMOUS RACERS HALL OF FAME MUSEUM! * * drumroll * * Tex Dinoco: Uh, you did that a bit late Guido! * Guido: Dannazione! * * phone rings * * Lightning McQueen: What do the fangirls want this time? * drives off to answer phone * * * rainstorm suddenly starts * * * McQueen answers phone * * Chick Hicks ( on phone ): This.... is..... Chick... Hicks... You.... have.... been.... challenged.... to..... the...... final...... battle....... in..... the.... Paris.... parts.... market..... at..... 1... o.... clock..... sharp... in.... three.... weeks.... You.... have... been.... warned... * Lightning McQueen ( on phone ): Very funny Chick. * Chick Hicks ( on phone ): I... am... serious..... if.... you.... do.... not.... turn.. up... we... will...... kill..... you... * Lightning McQueen: Oh crap! * turns off phone * * * McQueen races into front lobby of museum where Mater and the other cars are waiting * * Lightning McQueen: Chick Hicks just challenged me to a death battle! * * Everyone gasps with their mouths dangling open in shock * * Sally Carrera: Don't worry. I know a friend of a friend that will be able to help. * Category:Cars 2 Characters